A Chainsaw's Desire
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Crack Pairing! Maka is kidnapped by Arachnephobia and is forced to do special 'tasks' by putting a spider in her head. Maka isn't happy about being forced to do this but she's more worried about Giriko constantly trying to rape her. Of course, without Soul she is defenseless but... she was a secret weapon. GirikoxMaka semi AU. Why? Cuz' I can.
1. Giriko

A/N: Please don't read this if you don't like this crack pairing. You'll just be wasting your time so no flames or insults. Thank you!

So I finally have the courage to post this. I always thought I was the only one who liked them but I guess I was wrong! I started shipping them when in the manga he told Maka that 'huge towering saw between my legs'. That's some hot crack. Lol

* * *

My eyes flew open. I saw a well-built man drinking a beer. He looked oddly familiar. He had light brown hair, piercings, and had a little bit of a goatee.

We were in some type of cabin. It was very small. I was assuming this was in the middle of a forest because of all the trees outside.

It's that guy who works for Arachne! What's his name... oh Giriko!

"ah, you're awake now." He said getting up from where he was sitting.

"What am I doing here? What do want? How did I get here?" I asked... more like demanded.

"Woah girly, I'm not in the mood for 20 questions right now. You're here cuz' Arachne wants you to be for some reason." He said. I realized that I was tied to a chair. He went over to a small fridge and grabbed another beer bottle. He turned to me, "Want sum'?"

"I'm 17." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"So?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm under the legal age to drink alcohol, idiot." I said. He opened the top on one of the bottles.

"Geez Miss Uptight..." he drank a sip. I gritted my teeth.

"What did you just call me?" I growled.

"What's your problem, girly?" He sat back down.

"I have a name, you know." I said.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" He asked, "It's Nala, right?"

"It's Maka." I sighed.

"Whatever," He said. He looked away, "Why do I gotta be the one to make sure you don't escape. There's nothing to do... I'm bored as fuck."

"Yeah, and I'm having the time of my life," I said sarcastically.

"Shut it Molly." He said.

"It's_ Maka_."

"Don't care." He looked up and down at me, "Last time I saw you, you were as flat as a board. Grown a little, haven't we?"

"Don't look at me." I said while blushing a little at the perverted comment.

"Well lookie here, you're blushing!" He chuckled and set his beer down, "Arachne said I couldn't kill or do anything bad to you. I wonder why she wants you."

I just glared at him. He raised an eyebrow, "Like what you see?"

I gaged, "Hell no."

"Well aren't you nice?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh, I know. You should go rot in a ditch at the bottom of hell." I smiled sweetly.

"Thanks for the offer." He paused, "You got real nice legs."

"Um... thank you?" I said suspiciously. He smirked. Uh oh, this can't be good...

"You know, I haven't been laid in a long time..." He began.

"I don't like where this is going." I said. He chuckled again.

"I've never fucked a virgin." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know that I'm a virgin?" I asked with an angry look on my face.

"I've heard of you. Death Scythe's daughter... innocent bookworm... uptight virgin..." He shrugged. He stood up, "So do you want to change that, sweetie?"

"Don't call me 'sweetie'." I growled. He just grinned even wider.

"Another reason why you turn me on," He said grabbing my face with his hand, "You're so feisty."

"Bite me," I stuck my tounge out at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Want me to spank you too? Hmph, I never thought of you as a masochist. Perfect. I'm a sadist so we both will have a lot of fun." He licked his lips.

"I'm _N__OT_ a masochist, so no S&M." I said. He leaned in.

"Try to escape and I'll kill your friends. If I can't kill you, then I'll kill everything you love, and I promise to make your life a living hell." He whispered. I felt his hot breath on my neck which gave me the chills.

I'm smart enough not to run. I can't do anything without Soul. I can't put my friends at risk for my selfish reasons... He is very powerful.

He started to untie me. When all the ropes were off me, he picked me up and threw me on the bed in the next room over.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled as he got on top of me. He just smirked and started to lean down.

He paused when he heard a voice, "Giriko, I suggest that you get off of Miss Albarn before I tell Lady Arachne."

"Shut up, you old man! I wasn't gonna do nothing bad to her!" He growled at the small man, Mosquito.

"So you don't count rape as bad?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey, shut up! It doesn't count as rape if you enjoy it!" Giriko yelled in my face. Mosquito grabbed the chainsaw off of me.

"I'm glad to see that you are doing okay Miss Albarn. Lady Arachne has been waiting patiently to see you." He said. I gulped.

I'm probably going to die, aren't I? I'll just hope for the best.

Then Arachne walked in to the small cabin. A small smile crept up on her face, "Hello Maka. I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

So was it okay enough to write more? I'd really appreciate reviews! Thank you!

Extra:

Kid/Soul/BS/Spirit: I don't like this pairing D:

Giriko: Too bad.

Maka: I don't like it either.

Liz: You guys are so hot together *nosebleed*

Maka: OMLD Liz! Shut up!


	2. Blush

Yay! New chapter! So I was listening to a Korean song (I forgot what it was) and all of a sudden they said 'Michinom'. I was like 'Did they just call me a crazy bastard?!' (I speak a some Korean).

Also, I probably won't do a lemon for this. I just find the idea of Giriko trying to rape Maka hilarious. Her reactions would be so funny!

This is rated M for Giriko (and Maka's for that matter) foul language and mature references.

* * *

"Why the hell would I want to do that?!" Maka yelled at the spider witch. Arachne chuckled.

"Oh, I'm not giving you a choice Miss Albarn." She smiled crookedly. Maka felt scarred now. Maka squeezed her eyes shut when she felt a spider scrawl in to her left ear.

Right away, Maka felt something. It was a very strange feeling...

"Stand up." Arachne said. Maka got up... she didn't want to but her body did it on it's own! Could it be... did Arachne have control over her body now?!

"How did you do that?!" Maka yelled.

"You act surprised. I'm a witch afterall." Arachne replied casually. Maka sweatdropped. Right...

Arachne turned to Giriko and Mosquito, "Let's go back to Baba Yaga."

Arachne turned around and went out the door with Mosquito in tow. Maka guessed it was around 6:00 PM by the position of the sun in the sky. Giriko picked up a surprised Maka. Maka kept trying to squirm in his arms but he was too strong. No matter how much Maka kicked and screamed foul insults at the chainsaw, he wasn't phased by it at all. Giriko actually thought it was funny to see her like this.

'I wonder if she'll scream like this when I fuck her.' Giriko thought. He yawned as the young girl kept up her fighting.

When they arrived to the odd-looking castle, Giriko let Maka down. Before she could run, he gripped on to her hand, "I don't think you're going anywhere, sweetie."

"Shit." Maka cursed under her breath. Giriko dragged her in to the castle entrance. Maka frowned when they locked the door behind them, obviously, so Maka couldn't escape.

"I have no use for the girl at this moment. Make sure you don't kill her. She is very important," Arachne instructed to Giriko. Giriko sighed and nodded. He dragged Maka to his room with the young girl still shouting and kicking. He let her go once he locked his door. Maka tried throwing punches and kicks at him but he easily dodged them all.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for fighting, so do both of us a favor and stop." Giriko said. Maka pouted and crossed her arms in frustration. Giriko chuckled and took his black T shirt off. When Maka looked back at him, her jaw dropped. She stared at his toned chest and muscular arms. He looked... handsome?

Maka felt her face heat up once she saw his undoing his belt. Maka pointed a shaky finger at him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Giriko raised an eyebrow, "I'm taking my clothes off?"

"WHY?!" Maka yelled.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You think that I'll go in the shower with my clothes on?" Giriko rolled his eyes.

"Well, don't change in front of me!" Maka whined.

Giriko just smirked and continued to undress. Maka squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to see more Giriko than she ever wanted.

She felt him walking twords her, "Why don't you get undressed too. That would make us eve-"

"MAKAAAA~!" Maka started.

"What th-"

"CHOP!" Maka slammed a thick book on the chainsaw's head with her eyes still closed.

"Damn-it you little bitch! That hurt!" Giriko yelled holding his head in his hands. He looked at the book she still held in her hand, "Where the fuck did you get that book?!"

"J-just get in to the damn shower already..." Maka said blushing. Giriko chuckled and left to get in the shower.

Maka stood in the same place, still blushing like mad.

She stood like this for minutes until she heard the bathroom door open. She turned to where the noise came from.

It was Giriko half-naked (only a towel wrapped around his waist). Maka turned away again.

"For your own good, you should stop blushin' all the time," Giriko warned grabbing a beer from the mini-fridge that was in the room.

"What? Why? I wasn't blushing!" Maka said blushing this time from embarrassment of being caught.

Giriko chuckled, "You're too innocent for your own good. Your blush is just too cute. Keep that up and I won't be able to control myself from ravaging you."

"Thanks for the warning." Maka said sarcastically, "You don't seem to control yourself with me."

"Oh, really? If I wasn't in control, I would've ripped your panties off with my teeth and I'd be fucking your pussy _mercilessly_ right now." He smirked. Maka cringed at his disgusting words.

"Point taken." Maka said.

Maka turned away when she noticed that he was getting dressed. She saw him lay down on the bed in the room. He had one hand behind his head and the other holding a beer. He had turned on the TV that was across from the bed. Giriko motioned for Maka to lay down next to him.

"No way." Maka growled at him. He sighed.

"I won't do nothin' bad to you." He said. She shook her head. He growled at her, "Get in the _fucking_ bed."

Maka knew that he had a bad temper so... she's going to try not to get on his bad side.

Maka quickly crawled up to him on the bed and layed down. He grinned at her reaction to his command.

Yes, Giriko was turned on when he thought about being in control of the petite girl. He would love for her to follow his every command... being his little slave.

He notice that he had draped his arm over her shoulder. She was completely frozen from the contact.

Obviously, Maka was _not_ comfortable around him.

* * *

Giriko and his bad language XD

I can't wait till the next chapter! It's gonna be... how should I say it...BOLD. Yeah, it'll be bold.


	3. Condoms

Hehe... Poor Maka! In this chapter, Maka feels something that she had never wanted to feel before XD I'm such a bad person!

Fans of this FF, we should started a Revolution and start a new era of GiriKa (GirikoxMaka)! lol jk but seriously, there should be more Giriko x Maka Fanfics.

Also, if you haven't, go check out Neko of Suna's Giriko x Maka Fic! It's amazing!

BTW, This pairing is actually cannon! XD

* * *

Ugh. He fell asleep.

I was too terrified to sleep because of the thought of him molesting me when I was asleep.

I froze when I heard him moan.

"Maka..." he groaned. Oh god. Please tell me that he's not having a dream about me.

I almost choked on my spit when I felt something hard rub up against my leg.

Oh God, kill me now!

Even worse! He's having a _PERVERTED_ dream about me!

My friends better come looking for me. Like now.

I accidentally shrieked when I felt him grab on to my chest, even if there wasn't much to grab.

He groggily woke up. He looked at me, still leaving his hand where it was, "Geez, what's wrong? I was having a good dream. You almost broke my fucking eardrum."

"Good. Now hands off pedophile." I saw removing his hand. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Now go to sleep." He said.

"No." I stated, crossing my arms. He raised an eyebrow.

"No?" He repeated.

"You'll molest me in my sleep." I said. He chuckled.

"No I wouldn't." Giriko sighed, "I want you to be awake when I fuck you, that way it would be more enjoyable for the both of us. Plus, if you were asleep, you wouldn't be able to moan and scream my name."

"Then I'll be sleeping the whole time that I'm here." I said.  
"Alright, we'll see about that, Sweetie." He smirked and put his head back down on the pillow.

I pouted and laid my head back down too. I started to shiver when I realized how cold it was in the room. I muttered, "It's freezing..."

"Want me to warm you up?" I heard him ask.

_Shit. He heard me._

I was about to give him a stern no, but he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer to his chest. I never thought he would be so warm.

I felt my face heat up.

I felt... safe? That's nonsense. That's crazy. I shouldn't feel that way!

I feel so sleepy... I unconsciously snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep.

Regular POV (Death City):

"We will split up in to 8 search parties! We will not sleep or eat until we find Maka!" Kid yelled, pointing at the group of friends.

Kilik raised his hand, "Uh, question?"

"Yes." Kid said.

"Why do you have to in charge?" Kilik asked. Kid frowned.

"Because." He stated.

"None of us voted for someone in charge. Why don't we take a vote?" Kim asked. Everyone nodded and agreed except for Kid.

"I vote for Kim!" Jackie yelled.

Ox stood up, "I second that!"

"I VOTE FOR MYSELF CUZ' I'M A NATURAL BORN LEADER! HAHAHA!" Black Star yelled.

Patty jumped up, "HAHA! Yeah!"

"I vote for Black Star too." Tsubaki said kindly.

"I object!" Liz, Soul, and Kilik said. Crona kept quiet in the corner. Harvar just stood and watched.

The teenagers finally decided that it would be best for a teacher to be in charge. Finally, they found a leader, who was Professor Stein. The mainly let him because he threatened to dissect them. They agreed out of sheer terror.

* * *

Maka woke up to the strong scent of alcohol. She opened her eyes to see Giriko watching TV.

"So you're awake?" He asked not even looking at her. Maka was startled that he noticed without giving her a glance.

"Uh... yeah." Maka said quietly. He turned to her.

"Sleep well?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah." Maka squeaked, remembering herself snuggling up to his chest last night. Maka took her two pigtails out, letting her ash blond hair loose.

"I don't know which I like more. When you have your hair in pigtails, you look cute but when you have your hair down, it makes you look sexy." Giriko said. Maka blushed and quickly put her hair back in to pig tails. Giriko chuckled and hopped off the bed, "I'm gonna go to the dinning room and get some breakfast. Stay here."

"Yeah, where else am I gonna go?" Maka said under her breath as the chainsaw left.

She spotted a purple box that was sticking out of the drawer of the bedside stand. She got a closer look.

Of course. Maka should have known better. It was a box of condoms.

"Well that's reassuring." Maka muttered sarcastically. She froze when she saw the box move.

* * *

lol, what's in the drawer?!

Find out in the next chapter~~~!


	4. Hug

Huzzah! Sorry. I just wanted to say that...

* * *

Regular Pov:

Maka yelped when she saw a very big black widow on the box.

Maka jumped off of the bed. When Giriko walked back in, she ran over and hugged him.

"Huh...?" Giriko looked down on the small girl who had a death grip on him.

"T-THERE'S A S-SPIDER!" Maka yelled, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Giriko didn't know whether to comfort her or to push her off of him. He has never been in this situation before.

_'Maybe I should get Arachne to put more spiders in here..._' Giriko thought. He shrugged, _'What the hell_.'

He hugged her back.

When he let go she was still gripping on to him. He sighed and picked her up. He put her on the bed and layed down next to her. Maka still had her head buried in his chest.

He started to pet her head. He thought, '_Her hair smells like strawberries_.'

Giriko rested his hand on her shoulder, _'Damn-it. I didn't know her skin was so fucking soft...'_

He put his hand on her hip, pulling her closer to his chest.

MAKA POV:

Hold on.

Am I hugging him?

Holy shit! I am!

I quickly scrambled away from him.

I pointed my finger at him, "I shouldn't hug YOU! You're the enemy!"

He rolled his eyes, "So?"

"SO?! I-It's wrong!" I yelled. He raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked.

"I-It's...it's..." I stuttered.

"It's...?" He smiled. I sighed in defeat. He grinned, "That's what I thought."

I just glared at the chainsaw and he gave me an even wider grin.

"What?" I asked. He motioned for me to come next to him. I gaged, "Ugh. No."

"Common' Sweetie. I won't bite..." He smirked, "Unless you want me to."

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly sat on the bed next to him. He grabbed my waist and pushed me down on the bed.

"H-hey! You said you weren't going to do anything!" I yelled at him.

"No... I said wouldn't bite." He smiled. He leaned down and started to kiss my neck. I squirmed but he wouldn't budge.

Fuck... that feels so good...

Did... Did I just admit that, that feels good?

Oh god. I did...

He left a long lick against my neck and blew on it. I almost felt my eyes roll back in to my head from the feeling. I could feel all my blood rush to my face.

I squirmed a little more, "Get off of me!"

He ignored me.

"I said stop damn-it!" I yelled. Again, he ignored me.

I must make a change in my tactics...

"A-ah... that feels s-so good oppa~" I moaned cutely. He stopped.

"That was cute." He said, "Do it again."

(I got this idea from one of Z's fics X3 sowwi! I just had to!)

"No! Now please get off of me!" I yelled. He sighed and did as I requested. Wow. That worked out better than I expected.

He paused, still keeping his hands on my arms, pinning me down.

Nevermind.

"On one condition. You do me a favor." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked. He let go and got off of the bed. He grabbed something from under the bed. He handed me a box.

"Put this on and I won't do anything to you." He smirked. I nodded suspiciously. He pushed me in to the bathroom.

I opened the box.

"Perverted Bastard," I said as I saw what was in the box.

I was a see-through black lace thong and corset. There was also stockings.

Could this day get any worse?

I shakily put it on but I refused to come out. I am _not_ going to let him see me in this.

I looked at the wall and saw the same spider that I saw earlier.

I screamed and ran out of the room.

Yet again, I found myself hugging the chainsaw.

Yes. My day just got worse.

"Damn... You look sexy." Giriko said, pushing me off of him a little to get a full view, "You know... I think you would look a lot better with nothing on..."

Before he could lean down and kiss me, I stopped him, "Y-you said you wouldn't do _anything."_

"I lied." He stated plainly. He started to lean down again. He paused when he heard a cough.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but Lady Arachne would like to see Maka." Mosquito said. He motion for me to follow him. I did and when he wasn't looking, I turned back to Giriko. I smirked, stuck my tounge out at him, and stuck my two middle fingers up at him.

He seemed unphased by this and smirked, "Can't wait till you get back Sweetie."

Well, that backfired.

* * *

Hehe... I'm so perverted. I'm going to tell you guys a secret... I wish Giriko actually got to rape Maka in the manga. I told you that I'm perverted...

Obviously, I need help.

What will happen next?!

Find out next chapter!


	5. Beer

"Oh Dear Maka, what on God's green earth are you wearing?" Arachne asked as I stood before her. I looked down. Oh my God...

"Crap..." I muttered, probably blushing 9 shades of red.

"Lady Arachne, she's wearing this because of Giriko. It doesn't surprise me that he is being _'touchy-feely'_ with a teenage girl." Mosquito said. Arachne nodded. She didn't look too surprised.

She motioned Mosquito to come to her. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. He looked... sad.

He lead me back to Giriko's room. G_reat_.

Once we got there, Mosquito handed Giriko a paper and left.

Giriko's lips curled in to a frown. He crumbled up the paper and threw it on the ground.

"What did it say?" I asked.

"None of your concern. Now get on the bed. I'm hungry." He said. He looked pissed so I did what he said.

"Why do want me on the bed if you're hungry?" I asked hesitantly. He got on the bed with me. Before I could move out of the way, he pinned me down.

"It's because I'm gonna eat you out." He said. My mouth dropped open.

"NO! There is no way in hell!" I yelled at him. He growled and covered my mouth with his hand.

"_Shut up_. I'm in a bad mood so let me do what I want." He commanded, "Scream my name when you cum, okay?"

I tried to get out of his grasp but failed.

Then the sudden realization hit me like a train. He's going to rape me.

I knew he was too strong. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight back. I knew that I couldn't scream for help... I could but no one would do anything about it.

I felt a tear run down my face.

This can't be happening...

I started to shake in fear. I-I can't belive that I will be raped... no... This is bad! Very bad!

He paused, "Don't do that. You're makin' me feel guilty."

He growled and got off of me, "Fine. I won't fuck you. Happy?"

I sniffled and glared at him, "Very."

"Would it be THAT bad if I fucked you? Most girls beg for me to stick my cock in them. Why are you so different? I don't understand you at all!" He looked at me angrily.

"You're the enemy. Why would I have sex with you?" I said, "I'm saving myself for the right guy... _IF_ that ever happens..."

"Geez, you ARE uptight." Giriko muttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uptight?"

"Why don't you let loose every once in a while. It doesn't do any harm." He shrugged as he got up and grabbed a beer.

"Please. I let loose all the time!" I retorted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes! Sometimes I sneak in to the library after they close! Oh, and when I eat the last piece of cake, I blame it on our cat, Blair." I said.

"Do you stay up past your bed time too?" He asked sarcastically. I gave him the finger and he sat back down on the bed next to me, "Why don't you let me teach you how to?"

"_Teach_ me?" I asked suspiciously. He nodded.

"Yeah. You know, not worry about things, drink a little, touch and play with yourself. A-"

"You are the most disgusting human being I've met in my life. Besides my dad." I interrupted him, not wanting to hear anymore of his perverted words.

"Thanks." He gave me a smug grin. He scooted closer to me and I scooted away from him. We repeated the process 2 more times until he grabbed me and brought me closer to him. He held up his beer, "Go ahead and try some."

"No."

"Fine then." He took a sip and then placed the bottle down.

He then pressed his lips against mine. Before I could try to push him off of me, he forced my mouth open and let the beer he had in his mouth, flow in to mine. I swallowed in, unwillingly.

I let go and I stuck my tounge out in disgust, "That tasted so bad!"

"You get used to it."

I glared at him, "You..."

I started to grab my book.

"STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" I yelled as I Maka-Chopped him. He grabbed his head and cursed. I stuck my hand out to him, "Now give me back my clothes! I look like a slut!"

"Ugh..." He started to get over the pain, "But... you look like a very cute slut..."

"MAKA CHOP!" I slamed the book down on his head again.

"Where in hell do you get that fucking book?!" He yelled.

"I don't know!" I yelled. He handed me my clothes and went outside of the room so I could get changed.

I quickly got dressed and I spotted the crumpled up piece of paper on the ground.

I walked over and picked it up. I heard him yell from the other side of the door, "Are you done yet?!"

"U-uh... no!" I said as I started to open the piece of paper.

It must've said something very bad to get him _that_ pissed.

I gasped when I saw what was written on it.

* * *

What was on the piece of paper?!

Cute slut? lol wut?

When Maka said ' he had in his mouth, flow in to mine. I swallowed in, unwillingly.' I said... 'Boy, does that sound perverted!'


	6. Strawberry

Arachne is going back in to hiding?!

I know now why Giriko is upset. He's been waiting for over 800 years for her return and she's leaving again?

Giriko isn't a patient person. This will be rough on him.

But... why would she go back in to hiding...?

"Hey! I'm coming in now wether you're dressed or not!" Giriko yelled from the other side of the door. I quickly crumpled the paper back up and put it where it was before.

He came back in and I pretended that I was buttoning up the last button on my blouse. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "What's with females and taking forever to get ready?"

He plopped down on the bed with a sigh. He looked so sad. That was a first.

Should I comfort him...?

_No he's the enemy!_

Maybe he just needs some reassurance...?

_Who cares? He's a stupid bastard._

At least a hug or something?

_What? He should rot in hell!_

Against my better judgement I went and sat down next to him. He raised an eyebrow and then went back to staring in to space.

Okay, so how am I going to do this? A kiss... HELL NO! A hug... No. What then?

I lightly put my hand on his. I quickly looked away once I noticed that I was blushing. He seemed somewhat startled by this action.

"A-Are you doing o-okay?" I managed to stutter out.

He looked at me weird and laughed, "Since when do you care?"

"I don't! I just... d-don't like t-to see people sad..." I said. He gave me a smile. Something I have never seen or even expected to see.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever understand you Sweetie," He chuckled, "You act sweet for a moment then you turn in to a violent bitc-"

"I DO NOT! I SWEAR I WILL KILL Y- Oh... I see." I stopped myself from grabbing a book to hit him with.

...

"I-I think I u-understand..." I said quietly.

"What?" He asked with a confused look.

"I understand. I know what it's like..." I squeezed his hand and let go.

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"For someone you love to go away for a long time." I said. He stayed silent. I spoke up again, "My Mama left me. I haven't seen her in a long time. I miss her so much."

...

"She sends me post cards from time to time... but it's nothing like having her with me. I started to wait patiently for her return... but I've been losing patience. I keep hating my Papa more and more for being the reason my Mama left." I said, "My Mama has been gone a few years. Arachne has been gone for over 800 years... and she's leaving again. I-I can s-somewhat relate."

He just stared at me with a shocked expression. I got up and excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection with anger. WHY THE HELL DID I TELL HIM THAT?!

I mentally slapped myself 5 times.

_'8 TIMES MAKA!'_ I heard Kid's voice say inside my head.

Fine. 3 more times.

I'm going crazy.

I did my business and walked out of the bathroom. I saw Giriko watching TV again with a beer in his hand. There was a plate next to him. It had a delicious looking piece of cake on it.

I froze when I heard my stomach growl loudly. He turned to me, "Ya know, you could have just told me that you're hungry."

"O-oh." I said. As I sat down on the bed. He pushed the plate over to me.

"Just eat the fucking cake already." He said. I blushed and nodded.

"T-thanks." I thanked him. I looked down at the cake. It had a strawberry on the top of it, "O-oh. Strawberry... my favorite..."

"I kind of figured that." He said. I looked back up at him.

"How did you know that?" I asked in shock.

"Cuz' you smell like strawb- EAT THE DAMN CAKE!" He muttered then yelled. I nodded and picked up the fork.

I haven't seen him eaten anything since I've been here... He must be hungry too.

I picked the strawberry up with the fork. I put it in front of his face. He was startled by the sudden strawberry that just appeared in front of him, "...What?"

"Eat the strawberry." I said. He looked at me weirdly again. I still held the fork in my hand, "I want you too."

"Why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'd feel bad if I ate something and you didn't." I explained. He shrugged and ate the red fruit. I smiled.

Even if he's an ass-hole, a pervert, and he's the enemy, he would make a good friend.

Wait. WHAT?!

F-friend?! Hell no! What am I thinking?!

I stuffed a piece of cake in my mouth trying to get the odd thoughts out of my head.

I quickly ate the cake- which was the best thing I have ever tasted- and set the plate off to the side. I turned to Giriko, "Thank you. It was very good."

"No problem." He said, not taking his eyes off the TV screen. I tapped my chin in thought.

"Maybe we could be friends..." I said quietly. He turned to me.

"We could be what?" He asked. I blushed.

"N-NOTHING!" I stammered. He chuckled and took a sip of his beer.

"She's so cute..." I heard him say under his breath, assuming that I couldn't hear him. I blushed and looked away pretending that I didn't hear anything.

* * *

New Chapter! Yayyyy!

When it said, 'He was startled by the sudden strawberry that just appeared in front of him.' I pictured a magical strawberry appeared in front of him and started to dance and sing 'Cherry Bon Bon' (A song By Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. The girl who sang Pon Pon Pon lol).

I think that there's something wrong with me.


	7. Vista

WHO WANTS ME TO WRITE A CHAPTER IN GIRIKO'S POV?! I will! I'll try not to be ooc. With threats and suggestions, you guys made me decide that I will put some type of smut in this (I suck at it though). Also since you guys are so impatient, I'll try to do it next chapter!

Sorry I was gone for so long! My grandmother just moved in to a nursing home after a serious stroke and there has been a lot of complications! Mian hae!

The Korean in this will be in our writing system instead of hangul, which I pretty sure not all of you can read...

I got a new Tekken game and I was so happy! I saw this character named 'Leo' and I was like. 'woah he's cute...' He has short blond hair and he kinda reminds me of Len Kagamine. I read his profile and well... 'he' was actually a 'she' and 'Leo' is short for 'Eleonor'. Awkward much?

Anyway, On the next chapter!

* * *

Maka sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She could never get out of his sight...

Why was she upset about being watched by him all the time? She found her cell phone in her pocket. It still had some battery! She could call for help if he left the room...

Maka had hid the cell phone under the large bed.

She had made the mistake of leaving it on...

_'I GOT A VISTA, MAKIN' IT CRYSTAL CLEAR, SISTERS, SO FOLLOW MY VISTA! PIRAPPA RAPPIRAPPA~ PIRAPPA RAPPIRAPPA~_' Her cell phone went off (Vista by Fiestar (Cheska 3)). Maka gasped and Giriko sat up.

"What was that?" He asked. Maka squeezed her eyes when it went off again, _'shit._'

Maka quickly grabbed it from under the bed. Giriko's eyes widened, "You have a phone?!"

"N-NO! It was your imagination!" Maka said nervously, hidding it behind her back. The ringtone went off yet again. Maka hesitantly answsered, "... Hello?"

Giriko held out his hand with a pissed-off face, "Give me the fucking phone."

Maka ignored him, "AH! Annyeong Sun-Hye! Eottokke jaljinsaeyo? ... ne! ... Mwuh?! Chuka hae!" (Translation: Ah! Hi Sun-Hye! How are you? ... yes! ... what?! Congradulations!)

Giriko stared in confusion.

"Noogoo?... Baek?! Aigoo!... mollayo?... Okay bye-bye!" Maka hung up, completely forgetting to ask for help. Maka cursed under her breath. (Translation: Who? ... Baek?! Om my gosh! ... I don't know?)

"Who was that and what the hell did you say?!" Giriko grabbed the pink phone for her hands.

"Calm down. It was my Korean cousin. See just told be that she's getting married and I'm invited but I can't go to because _I'M STUCK HERE WITH YOU!"_ Maka pouted. Giriko rolled his eyes.

"It's not that bad being here with me, is it?" He smirked. Maka glared at him.

"Yes. Yes it is." Maka stated. Giriko chuckled.

Maka's jaw dropped when he broke her phone in half. He just smirked at her and dropped it in the trash. Maka growled at him, "Stupid Bastard..."

"But I'm a hot bastard?" Giriko commented.

"Ye- NO!" Maka yelled, blushing a bright red. He chuckled at her cute reaction. He sat back down on the bed and continued to watch some football game (Men). Maka also sat down where she previously was.

Maka couldn't help but noticed how depressed Giriko had looked lately. It must be really rough on him.

Maka cought a glimpse of Giriko looking at her in the corner of her eye. She twidled with her fingers, "Um so... Are you d-doing any better?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Not exactlly."

Maka slightly nodded and he turned back to the TV. Maka sighed and got up, 'I can't belive I'm doing this.'

Maka leaned over him and kissed his cheek lightly. He stared at her in shock. Maka blushed and got away from him, "D-Don't tell a-anyone I did that! ... I-I.. Wanted to do some thing that would make y-you feel better an-"

Maka was scilenced when Giriko grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. He smashed his lips agiasnt her's. She struggled a liuttle bit until he bit her bottom lip. He licked away the blood that dripped from where he bit her and slipped his tongue in to her mouth. Maka froze when she realized that his tongue was rubbing up agiast her's.

Her defense-mode kicked in and she bit his tounge hard. His confidence grew with her 'feistiness'. He pushed her on her back and pinned her down, "I won't tell anyone you did that... if you don't tell anyone about what I'm going to do to you."

"W-what?!"

Giriko leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I am going to fuck you so fucking hard, that your pussy will be throbbing for weeks..."

"CHAINSAW SAY _WHAT_ NOW?!" Maka yelled. Giriko gave her a perverted grin.

"What's wrong Sweetie? You don't wanna?" He said asked as he flipped her on to her stomach. He grabbed her hair and pulled her on to her knees. He grabbed her hands behind her back and pushed her shoulders on to the bed.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Maka yelled.

"I don't think so." Giriko said. He lifted her skirt up, "Since you have been such a naughty little girl... I guess I'll spank you as punishment."

I smacked her ass so hard, that she screamed in pain. He wasn't holding _ANYTHING_ back.

He couldn't help but feel horny from he screams. He found it a turn on to see the little meister in some sort of pain. What? He's a sadist!

* * *

lol hi.

Sorry for the short chapter! I'm packing to go on Vacation! Yay!


	8. Rape? Hell no

A/N: You guys seriously think that I'm gonna let him rape her? Hell no. Where's the fun in that?!

So... who wants me to draw some GiriMa fan art XD?!

Giriko x Maka= Sexy Win

So for this fic, I don't think there will be any 'I love you's or anything because honestly I don't see Giriko capable of loving anyone besides Arachne (Not romantic way) and himself. Neko of Suna- Chan's fic is really good since she has an actual reason for him to 'love' Maka- that being Asura's madness.

* * *

Giriko POV:

I loved the screams I got out of her.

Huh, that little bitch lied when she said that she wasn't in to BDSM. She's obviously enjoying this, thought she'll never admit it. I knew because of the small moan she was trying to hold back, the bright pink blush on her face, and mainly, the small wet spot I saw form on her orange- stripped panties.

Oh god, I'm getting so hard that I swear that my cock will burst out of my fucking pants...

"S-stopp!" Maka yelled. I did as she requested.

"Aw, why? That wouldn't be fun." I chuckled. She groaned in frustration.

"Just let go of me!" She pouted angrily.

"Nah, why don't you just sit back and enjoy?" I mocked. She kept on squirming. I sighed, "It'll feel good. Promise."

"The hell it won't!"

"You shouldn't say that. You don't even know what it's like." I explained.

"I don't care if it feels good or not! It's still wrong!" She yelled.

I sighed again, "You gave me a kiss to get me to feel better. So let me do this to you. It'll help you relax a little. It will make both of us feel better. Deal?"

"Hell no."

"Don't make me do it..."

"What?"

"Don't... make me do it... it burns my tongue..."

"What are you talking abou-"

"PLEASE! Damnit! _Please_ let me fuck you!" I yelled. Ugh, I hate that damn word... it really does burn my fucking tongue when I say it...

Maka looked at me with a shocked expression, "Did... you just say '_Please_'?"

"Yes. Now will you let me get you naked?" I asked. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Still no."

"No? Fine. We can make a deal." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"A deal?" She asked.

"If... you don't like the way it feels, I'll stop." I explained. That would be so hard to do...

"I don't belive you." She said. I growled.

"I swear to... I swear to _Arachne_ that I will." I said. She tapped her chin.

"Hmm..."

"Yes?"

"..."

"So yes or no?"

"..."

"ANSWER NOW! I can't take it anymore! I'm _so_ horny! Either let me fuck you or I'll jack off!" I yelled in frustration.

"O-okay..." She answered timidly. I smiled. I can't belive she actually said yes...

This time when I lent down to kiss her, she didn't struggle or say anything. When I pressed my lips against hers, she didn't move. She obviously had no clue how to kiss. Poor little girl.

After a minute or two, she began to mimic my movements. She began to move her lips aswell. I pushed my tongue in to her mouth and she hesitantly moved her tongue against mine. I smiled against her lips when I felt her arms wrap around my neck.

I started to kiss her neck and she gave out a sigh. I nipped lightly at her soft skin and she squealed at the sudden action. Maka is so sensitive. I had no idea that she would be reacting like this so soon. It's a surprise. A good surprise. If she is already making these cute sounds, I wonder how loud she will be once we really get started...

I sucked at her neck, leaving a few hickeys, making her grip at my shirt. I chuckled and continued to leave a trail of kisses down her neck to her color bone. I began to unbutton her shirt and that's when I felt a small hand grab mine.

I looked up to her bright-red face, "What the fuck is wrong now?"

"I'm not wearing a bra..." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay...? And why should I give a damn?" I asked.

"B-but! ... I don't want you to see me naked!" She blushed even brighter. I groaned.

"Why the hell not?" I asked, irritated. She looked away.

"B-because... of my b-body..." She said.

"Your body?"

"I don't have curves... or big breasts... or anything. I'm not much to look at." She said. I groaned again.

I grabbed her hand and put it on my hard-on, "If I didn't find you hot, I wouldn't be _this_ fucking hard. Now would I?"

Maka let out a little gasp and quickly removed her hand.

"Answer my question." I demanded.

"I-I g-guess n-not." She stuttered. I smirked an continued to unbutton her shirt. When I finished the last button, I pulled her shirt open exposing her fully. And I fucking love everything I see right now.

* * *

I lied. No smut this chapter. Some in the next... but the whole thing won't be smut.

Extra:

Giriko: No fucking? Damn... I was looking forword to it...

Maka: I wasn't.

Liz: UPDATE RACHEL! I _NEED_ SOME SMUT! This couple is so hot!

Maka: L-Liz!

Liz: Bondage! This fic needs bondage!

Giriko: Yes. Yes it does.

Maka: Umm NO! It doesn't!


	9. Cute

A/N: Yay! I'm stupid!

Wow... so everyone really does want bondage...? OKAY!

Yesterday was Sunny's birthday (from SNSD)! Happy Birthday Unnie! Sarang hae yo, yeojia yeh peuh dah!

* * *

Maka POV:

"Ngh..." Maka softly sighed as he opened up her shirt.

'How does he find me, in the least bit, attractive? Yet again, he's probably a pedophile and rapes little girls as a past time... I'm kidding.' Maka thought.

A perverted smirk crept up on his face when Maka was fully exposed, "My, My, don't you look hot, Sweetie."

"Sh-shut up." She grumbled.

Giriko placed his hands on both of her breasts and thought, 'Damn, they're so soft... and fit _perfectly_ in my hands too...'

Giriko started to lean down.

"What are you d-" Maka stopped when she felt him beginning to kiss her chest in between her two breasts. He put both of his thumbs on her nipples and began to move them in a circular motion, which made Maka grip the sheets because of this new sensation that she has never felt before.

He replaced his left thumb with his mouth. He began to flick his tongue, suck, and lightly bite her. Maka arched her back slightly and softly but her hands on his back.

_Hic!_

Maka quickly put her hands over her mouth and Giriko looked up and stopped, "What was that?"

Maka removed her hands from her face, "I think I have th- _Hic_!- Hiccups..."

Giriko groaned. The moment is ruined.

"S-sorr- _Hic_!- y..." Maka said. Giriko just sighed.

"I didn't want to do this but... Saw arm!" A chain saw blade appeared on his right arm. Maka gasped.

"W-what are you doing?!" Maka yelled.

"I'm going to kill you." Giriko said with a blank face. Maka's eyes widened. Giriko brought his arm up and began to bring it down to her quickly. Maka squeezed her eyes shut for the painful blow.

She opened one eye when it never came. Giriko had changed his arm back and was smirking.

"What the hell is going on?! Why did you almost kill me?!" Maka yelled. Giriko chuckled.

"I _wasn't_ going to kill you, Sweetie." He said. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"B-but, you said you were!"

"I wasn't being serious."

"Oh..." Maka began, "Then why did you do that?! You scared me half to death!"

"Yeah. I know. That's the point." He said.

"To scare me...?"

"Yepp." He said calmly, "I think I deserve a _'thank you'_."

"What? Why?!"

"Your hiccups are gone. Scarring is a classic way to getting rid of them." He explained.

"Oh thanks..." Maka said. She saw Giriko smirking and staring at her un-covered chest. Maka blushed and quickly covered herself up. Giriko chuckled and headed towards the front door.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said, as he left.

Maka groaned inwardly when she was alone, "How did I get myself in to this? This is so messed up..."

Maka felt a light bulb go off in her head. She quickly put her shirt back on and got up, "Why didn't I think of this before!?"

She dashed in to the bathroom and saw the mirror. She fogged it up with her breath, "42-42-564 when you want to knock on death's door."

Giriko POV:

2 more days... Only _2_ days left until Arachne leaves...

Fuck my life.

I sighed and opened the door to go back in to the bedroom. I paused when I didn't see Maka.

I heard her voice coming from the bathroom. The door was open...

I quietly watched what she was doing. I heard an upbeat voice ask, "Where are you? I'll send Black Star, Kiddo, and their weapons to come get you."

THAT LITTLE BITCH! SHE'S CALLING FOR HELP!

I need to do something! Before I could do anything I heard her say, "..._wait_."

"What is it, Maka?" I realized the voice was that of Death's.

"You know... I'm okay. Don't send anyone to look for me. I'll be fine." She said.

"How will you keep safe!?"

"I... I guess you could say, I already have someone who's looking out for me... kinda. I feel safe. Don't worry about me." Maka said. I smiled.

I leaned on the door frame and crossed my arms. She turned around, when she ended the call. She jumped when she saw me, "How much did you just hear...?"

"Enough to know that you've taken a liking to me._ How cute_." I smirked. She blushed and growled.

"Have not!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!" She pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Princess." I said, "I knew you'd fall for me."

"You're crazy! And don't call me 'Princess'!" She stomped her foot on the ground.

"You're cute." I chuckled and ruffled her hair.

* * *

So... I now have a Beta Reader! Yay! Thank PlayMate1964 for making this chapter good X3!

I bet you guys are pissed off at me for keep making interruptions! Too Bad.


	10. Ninja Aliens

A/N: I am so proud of two of my friends coming out! It must have been pretty tough for them and they're dating now (Both are girls)! They are so cute together! X3 Love you girls! *Now an EmilyxLily shipper*

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG GIRLS' GENERATION CAME OUT WITH A NEW SONG YESTERDAY! It's awesome! Go check it out! It's called _'Love & Girls'_. They're also coming out with another new one tomorrow!

* * *

Maka Pov:

Giriko got me a bunch of books to read. That's what I've been doing for the past 2 days. Reading. Giriko on the other hand, has been moping the whole time. He barely speaks, doesn't eat, and he doesn't actually flirt with me for once. I wonder if this has to do with Arachne leaving?

It weird saying this... but I feel comfortable with him now. Maybe I'm sorry for him? Maybe. Did I fall for him? Hell no. Maybe it's because I know what he's going through. Yeah that's it. That's the only way that I could like him. Yeah...

"Before Arachne left, she told me that you could leave in a week. I don't know why she said you couldn't go home now." Giriko said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked over at him.

"O-oh." I said quietly. He looked over at me and chuckled.

"I thought you'd be excited to leave," He said. I laughed awkwardly.

"Haha... I don't think I'll be _completely_ free though..."

"What do you mean?" He asked. I tapped the side of my head.

"Remember the spider?" I asked, reminding him what Arachne did to me.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that." He said.

"Mhhm."

We sat in silence for a few moments until he spoke up again, "So... what's your mother like? I mean, what is it like being without her?"

"Oh, um... a lot of people say I'm just like her. She's my role model ,and she means the world to me." I began, "Ever since I was little, my father cheated on her all the time. They got a divorce before she left."

"I hate him. He's the reason why Mama left... Sometimes I feel lonely without her, but my friends are always there for me, and I'm almost never sad anymore. My friends mean the world to me too." I explained, "My Papa is constantly telling me that he loves me and Mama but then he goes off with women again, and again. If he did love us, he would stop."

"Oh." Giriko said looking away, with a guilty look.

I sighed and crawled over to him. He looked back at me. I practically tackled him in to a hug, "It'll be okay."

I let go and kissed him on his cheek. He was staring at me, frozen in absolute shock.

I blushed, "W-what?!"

"I... didn't expect that, was all." He said and chuckled, "I'm not opposed to it."

* * *

Death City POV:

"Don't you think it's a little bit weird...?" Kid asked. Ox, Harvar, Kilik, and Liz nodded in agreement.

"Well, she said she was safe, and not to worry, right? We should trust her." Soul spoke up.

"But, think about it. She could have been forced to say that." Kilik said. Kim's eyes widened.

"What if she was forced in to slavery?! She could have been kidnapped by ninjas or even aliens!" Kim panicked. Jackie rubbed her back.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Patty raised her hand, "What if she was kidnapped by _ninja aliens_!?"

"Oh my god! Those are even worse!" Kim yelled in terror. Kid face palmed. Ox turned to Stein.

"What do you think about it, Professor?" Ox asked. Stein looked up from his iPad.

"About what?" He asked. The group of friends groaned. He wasn't even paying attention.

"This is very serious Professor! What have you been doing?!" Liz asked. He turned his iPad around to face the kids.

"I got a dissecting app. Isn't it cool?" He smiled as he asked.

"No. It is definitely not _coo_l." Soul said.

* * *

This sucked. Oh well. Sorry for a very short chapter too!

Lol Stein and his dissecting app XD Also, I bet you guys forgot about the spider too, huh?

Extra:

Maka: Ninja Aliens? Really Patty?

Patty: Yep!

Maka: ... How am I friends with you?


	11. Phone Call

A/N: IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I'm moving and going to a new high school and blahhhh. I am so sorry I haven't updated! I update my Deviant Art a lot so, check it out! The link is on my profile and my username is the same as my FF one. Thank you for waiting patiently!

I got an Instagram and will probably give out my username… maybe. I don't want you guys to stalk my friends!

Also I'm making 3 new fanfics:

Crushed by a Crush (Tekken) (Alisa x Lars, Xiaoyu x Jin, Miharu x Shin)

Annoying Love (Princess Tutu) (Ahiru/Duck x Fakir)

No Approval from My Mother (Soul Calibur) (Maxi x Leixia, Xianghua x Kilik)

High Speed (Soul Eater) (Kid x Maka)

**REGULAR POV:**

Maka was laying down on her bed, reading a book, and listening to the music coming from her CD player.

Her foot tapped the bed to the slow beat of the music.

_Oh oh oh oh ohhhh~_

_Just go it's not too late, love will make you runaway~_

The CD player made a sound and the next song started to play. This time it was a more upbeat song.

Maka couldn't help but wonder how Giriko was doing now. Not that she cared or anything…

When she got back a month ago, everyone was happy and relieved to see her again. They even threw a party and Kid's mansion. She even got a new postcard from her mother; who was now in Brazil.

But… after the party, Kid confronted her.

What he told her… took her completely off guard.

He explained that he was not able to see her soul and neither was Stein. Confused and dazed by the conversation, she finally realized that it must have had something to do with the spider that Arachne had put in her body.

She told Kid about it, and he told her that he would look in to it.

_He's such a good friend_, Maka thought. She missed him, and all of her other friends when she had been kidnapped. But now, she missed Giriko. Why in hell would she? He's a creep, pervert, asshole, lazy ass, and alcoholic. Not to mention all the times he tried to rape her.

Even so, she was worried about him.

Waking her up out of her thoughts, her cell phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. "Unknown".

_Probably someone wanting to sell me something_, Maka thought. She hit ignore.

The person called again.

And again.

Maka, frustrated, finally answered the phone, "What?"

"Geez, someone is grumpy." A voice on the other replied.

"Who is this?" Maka asked, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, common' you don't remember me? Such a shame, Sweetie." The voice asked. Maka's eyes widened.

_Sweetie…_

"Thinking of the devil…" Maka thought out-loud.

"Devil? That's a bold label." Giriko chuckled, "Thinking of me? Aw, you were worrying about me? How cute."

"I was not worried about you! You could jump off a cliff, get raped by a kangaroo, and get sucked up by a twister, and I wouldn't care!" Maka yelled, trying to mask her excitement.

"Sweet and loving as always, huh, Maka?" He said. Maka groaned.

"Leave me alone. I thought I got rid of you." Maka growled. She really wanted to say, _don't hang up._

Ha. Maka would never say that.

"You can never get rid of me." Giriko stated, plainly, "Listen, I'm staying in a cheap-ass motel here in Death City. Why don't you come over, and we can have some fun?"

"In your dreams." Maka said.

He chuckled, "You are already in my dreams; but I bet having sex with you would be even better in real-life."

Maka gaged. Ugh!

"Well I'll see you in a minute." He hung up. Maka paused.

She almost had a heart attack when she heard the doorbell ring.

Oh fuck, he knows where I live!

A/N: That was short. Sorry. Deal with it.


End file.
